


I'm his Secret

by Hailyblooms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Cheating, Gay Sex, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, zarry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailyblooms/pseuds/Hailyblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do as I say not as I do."</p>
<p>Yes I'm sixteen but I've had to grow up fast.</p>
<p>"I'm going to leave them both soon."</p>
<p>Yes I may be what some would call a homewrecker but he loves me too much.</p>
<p>"If you loved me you wouldn't question me."</p>
<p>I get it he's 25, engaged and he has a child but they don't give him the attention I do.</p>
<p>"I'm making enough sacrifices for you, I'm breaking the law as it is."</p>
<p>I never thought pursuing my dream working for him would entail so much hiding.</p>
<p>"Hurry or he'll see you."</p>
<p>He just so happens to cherish what we have so much that he doesn't want to share me with the world.</p>
<p>"Harry you're my secret, and i'll always love you." </p>
<p>I wish that was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1. Why is the sky blue?

"Harry, take your little brother to the park will you please." Harrys mother begged her 16 year old son.

"I thought i told you today i had a interview at Malik enterprise at 5 today." Harry complained, it really bothered him that his mother didnt remember something as important as today.

"Harry, take him to the park please." his 42 year old mother asked again, at this point harry realized she was probably drunk, and although this interview for this internship meant a lot to him his brother didnt need to witness his mother like this.

So despite the annoyance and anger that soared through harry like a eagle when winter came he trudged up the carpet steps in his old dress shoes that lead him to where his 10 year old brothers bedroom was. he lightly knocked on his brothers door remembering how much his brother liked his privacy.

"Come in, slowly or the lasers will burn off your limbs." his brother shouts, harry chuckled to himself he knew this was another one of his little brothers escapades.

"Oh, jackson how ever so did you get your hands on lasers?" harry chimed his question playing along.

He then heard eager footsteps run to the door opening it making a gust of air hit harrys face.

"Hey, its Mr. jackson to you." The smaller but almost identical boy says looking up at his older brother with the angriest look he could make.

"Well Mr. jackson would you like to accompany me to the park for a evening adventure?" The curly haired teenager asked in the best accomplice like voice he could.

"Your idea does tickle my intrest, but what's in it for me?" jackson asked moving farther in front of the door.

Harry rocked back and fourth on the old carpet that layed across their old hous,e each swaying movement of his large feet making fresh indents as he pondered his mind for a answer.

"A walk, to Malik enterprises and a ice cream cone." Harry replies admitting his actual plans for their evening.

"Malik enterprises?" Jackson says squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember any mention of the name prior to now.

"But if you want to go we have to leave I lime five minutes, because I only have a half hour until my interview starts." Harry exclaims tapping his foot getting impatient.

"Fine, but two ice cream cones and you have to let me play your Fifa game." Jackson negotiates.

"You broke my remote the last time." Harry groans out, because he pretty much knew he was going to accept his ten year old brothers proposition.

"Deal? or no Deal?" Jackson asked slipping on the beanie his older brother handed down to him.

"Deal, but be downstairs in five minutes and don't bother mom." harry sighs out before heading down stairs each stair making the sound of the boards of an old boat during a terrible storm.

"Harry! come here now." his adoptive mother screamed.

Yes Harry was adopted, more like taken in. When his mother died when he was 14 his father took him in but his father left the family due to the fact that he fell in love with another woman. Leaving harry and his half brother with an alcoholic mother.

"Yes." harry says stalely as he enters the messy kitchen seeing his stepmom smoking a cigarette in her night gown with a bottle of whiskey occupying her right hand.

"Grab the five dollars on the coffee table when you leave and go buy me the jackpot lotto ticket, remember numbers 8,12, and 99." Harry nods at her request not wanting to remember those stupid numbers.

The five dollars that he retrieved from the chipped oak coffee table that centered their half decent living room was supposed to be to help out with Jacksons medication but harry knew that he would have to cover the full cost of it with the tips he makes at the coffee shop. This was one of the main reasons harry needed this internship at Malik's enterprise it would help a lot when it came to paying for Jacksons medical bills.

"Alright lets go, I need to get back to my evil lair." Jackson says stumbling down the last few steps of their stairwell.

"Your evil lair, I thought it was your igloo." Harry chuckles at his brothers sudden change of description when it came to his bedroom.

"It is!" Jackson challenges as harry opens the door walking out his brother following.

"O.K. whatever you say." harry gives in as they begin to walk down the street that lead to the nearest bus stop.

Harry didn't want to pay the extra money for the bus fare but he knew his brothers weak legs wouldn't be able to handle the whole walk all the way downtown and he was now down to 25 minutes until his interview.

"Harry, why is the sky blue?" the short boy beside him asked as he sat on the bench next to his admirable brother.

Harry answered this question at least twice a week but he loved answering it, each time with a different response.

"The same reason the water is, people with blue eyes stare at it so much that it turns blue itself." harry says earning a dimpled smile from Jackson.

the bus arrives soon after and both of the boys step onto the wet stairs harry lifting Jackson up on the first one so he doesn't slip on them, due to the water that was kept over from every strangers shoes or boots that were once present on the stairs as well.

They sat on the bus, Jackson by the window and harry near the aisle and they began to play I spy.

"I spy with my little eye-" harry begins but was interrupted.

"Your eyes aren't little their big." Jackson informs innocently.

Harry laughs it off and he was going to continue but the bus coordinator announced that they arrived at their stop.

"This is it JJ." Harry enthuses, excited but Jackson was anything but excited at this point due to the use of the nickname that harry gave him when he was 8.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked as they excited the bus, which sped off through a puddle of water splashing Harrys already not so nice dress shoes.

"Not too long, but look your going to wait in the lobby ok and do not talk-"

"To strangers, harry I know I'm almost 11." Jackson states rolling his eyes as they enter the very tall shiny building with Malik gleaming at the top.

"Tell that to your evil igloo lair." harry teases as he leads him to a seating area.

"Okay you have your cell phone right?" Harry asked kneeling in front of him.

"Yes! now go." Jackson says.

Yes Harry bought Jackson a phone, to be honest he was in dire need of one due to the fact that harry was always away at work or school and he couldn't count on his stepmother to look after Jackson. That was the only downside to this internship, he would have to stay away from home more.

"O.K. see you in a bit JJ." harry says ignoring the scowl his brother gave him.

As Harry walked to the front desk glancing behind him every once in a while to make sure that Jackson hadn't moved he went over everything he needed to say but just as he arrived at the front desk he realized he forgot his resume.

"Shit." he mumbled under his breath but he realized he had no time at all to go back home and get it.

"how may i help you." a blonde haired blue eyed boy asked a blue tooth in his ear making harry question if he was talking to him at all.

"M-me?" harry questioned.

"Oh sorry mate i do that a lot." The pale faced man says removing the blue tooth from his ear.

"Oh, um well I'm Harry Styles i have a interview with Zayn Malik." Harry quaked his nerves getting the best of him.

"Oh, how'd you manage that?" the nameless man asked.

"What?" harry lilted.

"Getting a interview with the big man himself.' he says looking through his computer for a appointment.

"Oh uh i don't know." harry shrugs out.

"well Harry, you better get in there you have a 5 minutes and he hates when you're late." the now notable Irish accented lad advises.

Harry just nods walking against the white tiled floor quickly cursing the fact that his wet shoes squeaked against it.

He walked down hallway after hallway looking for Zayns office and he mentally face palmed himself for not asking the Irish bloke for directions.

He looked at his phone making sure Jackson hadn't texted him and to look at the time which informed him that he was now 15 minutes late. He groaned loudly leaning up against the hallway wall and he wanted to slide down the wall dramatically but the feeling of his tight black jeans urged him not to.

"Let me guess, Harry Styles." he heard a deep Bradford accent ask.

He opened one of his recently closed eyes to see a beautiful creature stand before him in a blazer and tight black jeans that he could've swore gripped this mans legs just as tight if not tighter then his did.

"Uh yeah and you are?" The defeated sixteen year old asked.

"Zayn, Zayn Malik the owner of the wall your laying up against." The slightly older man says making harry immediately move away from the wall standing up straight.

"Oh, sorry." harry says clearing his throat.

"Look, your 15 minutes late and unfortunately I have a engagement dinner to get to." Harry hears the beautiful mans words but they didn't quite process in his mind because he was too distracted by this mans jaw line.

"But I guess since my lovely assistant Niall, failed to give you directions to my office I'll give you approximately 5 minutes to convince me why you should intern at my business." Zayn says looking at his watch that probably cost more then Harrys house.

Harry took the first two minutes of his second chance to review what he had planned to say to his hopefully future boss, but thanks to his teenage mind and Mr. Malik's Model like looks the only thing harry seemed to stutter out was

"Your beautiful.''

To Harrys surprise Zayn didn't seem phased by this at all he just kept looking at his watch.

"And your time is up!" Zayn says turning to walk away.

Harry just looks at his worn out shoes and then at Zayn as he walks away.

"Wait, Look I'm sorry I came late and underprepared but I really need this please I don't ask for much but this is my last chance to prove to myself I can make it somewhere in life." Harry yells as a last effort to convince him.

Zayn stops walking and he turns on his heels but stays stationary after that.

"See Niall, tell him I sent you." Zayn says turning to walk away once again.

"Wait did I get the job!?!" harry wandered enthusiastically.

"You start Monday.... don't be late styles." Zayn says not turning around.

Harry waited until Zayn was outside before he jumped in the air excited.

"Yes!" he screamed as he made his way to the lobby.

"Niall, I got the job!" harry exclaims sharing the news with him and anyone else who was in the lobby.

Niall just nods.

"What's that...no congrats or anything?" Harry asked confused with Nialls reaction.

"Uh, I'll give you the congrats when you last more then one day mate." Harry shrugs at Nialls inconvenient explanation.

"Ok well hare's a list of what types of coffee Zayn likes on each day of the week and what affairs he has to be present at and you start 3:00 Monday." Niall says handing me a couple pieces of paper.

"aren't you the assistant?" Harry interrogated.

"ask questions later, just be happy you have the job....for now.' Niall says making the initial judgment harry had for him falter.

Harry just turns away his shoes still squeaking against the floor to go tell his brother the news but as he arrived in the waiting area Jackson was nowhere in sight.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: First Chapter of a great book I can just feel it this book is already so much fun to write!!!! Please spread the word about this book I want to see the interest rate and yeah. Well Harry met Zayn and Zayn met Harry and I cant really tell if Zayn thinks too much of harry at the moment. Comment your opinion.

 

VOTE

 

 

COMMENT

 

SHARE


	2. Ch.2 Invitation.

"So you promise to tell me when you're going to run off somewhere." Harry asked his brother as he pulled into the driveway of his friend Louis house.

"I just left to use the bathroom!" Jackson expresses.

"O.k., but you could've sent me a text." Harry says shutting off the junkie truck he got from his father on his sixteenth birthday.

"Why do I have to go to Louis house lottie never leaves me alone!" Jackson complains as he shuts the door to Harrys truck.

"I start my internship today." Harry reminds his brother as they stomp up the cement stairs that lead to Louis door.

" Can't I go with?" Jackson suggests.

" Jackson, you have to stay here Im sorry but Louis will take care of you I'm sure you'll have fun." Harry defends knocking on the door hard due to the amount of noise that was coming from behind the door.

"Coming!" he heard his high pitched Bestfriends British accent announce.

"please take me with you." Harrys little brother begged as he readjusts his beanie.

"Hello, loves come in welcome to Tommo's daycare service." Louis recited clearly not happy to add another kid to his babysitting night.

"Louis I can't stay and chat I have to head out, but remember at 8 he needs to take two tablets of the blue medicine." Harry explains leaning down to pull the package of medication out of the bag he prepared for Jackson.

"Yes I know Harry, and by the way why weren't you at school today?" Louis asked simply, one of his eyebrows raised.

"long story I'll call you after work." Harry replies rising from the ground with a sigh.

"alright, see you later JJ." Harry says patting his brothers shoulder since Jackson felt hugs were for toddlers.

"bye." Jackson says with a grimmace on his face.

"Lou, thanks again." Harry shouts running to get back in his truck.

As Harry drove down the road he kept taking looks at his gas meter, this is probably his third time driving in his truck, because he never has money for gas but thanks to this new job he was able to use his tips from last week to fill the tank half way.

"don't mumble Harry, stay cool, don't stare." Harry ordered himself as he pulled into the employee parking lot.

every car with the exception of his was a name brand one, Mercedes, Bougatti, lamborghuini. he never felt so out of place then now.

He pulls in the first empty spot he finds and gets out immediately, he was no where near late but he wanted to be early.

He dashes inside his new workplace Zayns nonfat dark coffee in hand.

"Harry, look at you early!" Niall says he was just walking behind his desk to put his bags down.

"Yeah well I didn't go to school today so I had more time to prepare." Harry explains glad to see niall was in a better mood.

"Well, head in there room 264 A." Niall says sending a smile that read good luck.

Harry gives him a friendly smile before making his way to his bosses office. during this moment he remembered his bosses god giving looks not that he hasn't thought about them all weekend but he knew he needed to get it together.

so he took deep breaths counting each step he took just to distract his teenage hormones from causing him to mentally undress Mr. malik.

When he finally arrived outside of a large oak door that read Malik, Harry repeated this is it to himself but he couldn't help but notice how his mouth seemed to water just at the thought of seeing the raven haired lads tight jeans cling to his legs like a wet t-shirt to a male models body.

He was about to knock on the door, when he heard shouting from the otherside.

"Liam, I'm working you're disturbing me." Harry hears the familiar bradford accent complain.

"Since when is work more important than family!" a voice that seemed to come from a phone that was on speaker responds clearly upset.

"You do realize I make money doing what I'm doing right or is the range rover you drive not enough proof." zayn says sighing as if he was fed up.

"Zayn, justice doesn't see her-" the other voice starts but he was cut off by Zayn.

"I have to go." was the last thing Harry heard before he got enough nerve to knock on the door.

"Come in." the beautiful voice that was owned by Zayn allows.

Harry shuffled into the office that seemed more like a office for someone with political power but all of his curiosity went down the drain when his eyes met with Zayns golden orbs.

"It looks like you learned how to be on time." Zayn congratulates but in a serious matter.

"Y-yes Sr. uh and here's your coffee." Harry replies moving closer to the silver modern looking desk that took up half of the room.

"Hm, yes thank you. Please take a seat." Zayn says grasping his coffee in one hand and tapping his free hand on his desk as he looks his new intern up and down.

Harry nervously takes a seat in the leather seat that was align with Zayns except across from the future like desk.

"So, Harry Styles I didnt exactly get to know you very well." The 25 year old CEO asked sipping his coffee ignoring the way it burnt his tongue.

"Uh right well I'm 16, I want to become..." Harry starts a bit too rambly like.

"Stop, 16? you're a bit young." Zayn admits.

"A-age is just a number." harry challenges.

Zayn stops drinking his coffee and just stares at his new intern, he stared at how the buttons of his shirt were buttoned wrong, he stared at how the young man in front of him picked at the hem of his jeans nervously, he let his eyes travel to the underaged boys Adams Apple, then to his jaw then to his lips and finally to his innocent like green eyes.

"Age, is in fact a number but that's not all it is. age can determine maturity, greed, sexual desires." Zayn lectures as he rises from his chair coffee in hand.

Harry swallowed hard at the way Zayn said sexual desires, but his eyes never left the man in front of him. He just sat and watched this god like human work the room.

"I have rules, Styles and if you can't go by them you might as well leave now." Zayn says walking over to the side of the desk Harry sat at leaning up against his desk right in front of him.

"Rule #1, what happens in my office stays in my office." Zayn demands looking down at a mesmerized Harry.

"#2 act first, ask questions later." Zayn says crossing one foot over the other

"#3 since your quite young if anyone comes on to you just mention it to me, we don't need any negative publicity." he sighs out making the rule up in the moment.

"Why would anyone come on to me?" Harry asked moving in the leather chair making the annoying loud noise of his jeans rubbing against the fabric of the chair echo in the room.

"You're quite an attractive lad, and we have a lot of desperate women." Zayn says trying to justify his compliment.

"You think I'm attractive?" Harry asked smirking but cursing himself at the same time, he can't seem to control his mouth around him.

;)  
Zayn however seemed intrigued by this question so he put his coffee down and he stood up straight gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"Stand up straight and move to the center of the room." Zayn commanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry was confused, but Ofcourse he wouldn't object. So he stood up and took the steps he needed to ve in the center of the room.

Zayn follows him and he begins to circle him as if he was a predator stalking his prey.

"Hm, tall....lean....decent ass....dimples...I'd say youre fuckable." Zayn admits as he stops in front of Harry.

"As in you'd fuck me?" Harry asked licking his lower lip.

" is that a invitation?" Zayn asked pulling at his own belt buckle.

All Harry could do is nod.

"Bend over the desk now!" zayn almost shouts as he unbuckles his belt.  
;)

"Harry!, are you listening?" zayn almost shouts knocking Harry out of his inappropriate daydream.

"Yes.....I mean no." Harry admits defeated.

"I don't like repeating myself....I said rule number 4 which is the most important rule is. Do as I say not as I do." Zayn finishes moving to get a stack of papers.

"file these alphabetically, you are on a ptobational period, if I'm not happy with your work you'll be fired." zayn informs giving Harry the papers.

Harry quickly gets up and rushes to the door due to embarrassment and right when he was almost out Zayn called after him.

"Oh, and Styles to answer the question you mumbled to yourself a bit ago, if you were legal i would..in a heart beat." Zayn says with a smirk making harrys cheeks turn a brick wall red.

But what Harry didn't know is Zayn was completely serious.

________________________________________

A/N: quick chapter due to the fact that I was busy but I needed to update lol.

Idk if I liked it but I kinda did so yeah. I hope you all like it :)

Vote

Comment

**Author's Note:**

> copyright rights reserved to hailyblooms.


End file.
